toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dist82 Div I 2010-11 Sudhir Sharma opening message
Dear Toastmasters, Namaskar, I welcome you all to a brand new Toastmasters year 2010-11. In the last eight years of being an active Toastmaster I have realized that there is a tremendous talent all around us waiting to be tapped. More one gives into the program more does an individual gain. By giving speech projects, taking up roles in the meeting, serving as an officer in the clubs, giving feedback or asking friends to join in, we bring Skills, Energy, and Talent to the Toastmasters program. By collaborating all the strengths that each one of us has, in our clubs we create a positive environment for learning and mutual support. This way we can bring out all the tapped talent that we have around us and become a better society to live / work in. This year as a Division Governor of your Division, I pledge to serve and help you and your clubs to achieve the Communication and Leadership Goals that You have set out for yourself. I promise to bring in the support of all the resources of the Division I and the District 82 has to offer so that each one of us can be the leader and communicator that we want to be. Like our District Governor Nagraja Rao says let us "Achieve Greatness Together". In Divison I we will. To help achieve your goals, a team of Area Governors and Astt Division Governors will also serve all the members and clubs of the Div I. The Division I covering the Geographical areas of Gurgaon, West Delhi and Jaipur has Four areas : I1, I2, I3 and I4 Area I 1 Governor is Aneesh Vyas bubling with energy and ever present smile will serve Gurgaon Toastmasters Club GenVoice Club Dunnhumby India Toastmasters Club SAP Labs Gurgaon Toastmasters Club Area I 2 Governor is Sumeet Miglani, a very meticulous leader making an indelible impression in a very short time, will serve Fluorators BE@T Toastmasters Club Blue Quest WNS Area I3 Governor is Sridhar Ganesan, with an always ready to help attitude, will serve Toastmasters Club of Dwarka Gen Finn Toastmasters Club TCS Maitree Gurgaon Toastmasters Toastmasters Club of West Delhi Area I4 Governor Vineet Jain, with energy of 11 horses serving Jaipur and Delhi, will serve SKIT Club Agilent Toastmasters Genpact-IGX Toastmasters Club Pink City Toastmasters Club Alongwith above Governors, two Astt Div Governors will serve you all the time. Astt Governor (Edu & Trg) Kaushik Chakarborty, a professional Corporate Trainer will be a great help in organizing Learning events Astt Governor (Marketing) Navneet Suneja, a sauve young man, will help us grow I have copied all of the above in the CC of this email. Pls contact them or my self for anything that you or your club may need. Collaborating together we will Achieve Greatness Together; as a first product of this collaboration we will be having our Division's Officers Training Program on 18th July at Genpact DLF V facilities. All Club officers will gain the learning on how to be an effective leader as a Club officer. Highlight of the Program would be a special Talk by Dr Punita Singh (also ourDistrict's Lt Gov Edu&Trg) regards Sudhir Sharma Division I Governor District 82 Toastmasters International Go back to Division I Page created by: Nikhilsheth 13:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:District 82